


Tony, the Office Slave

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Branding, Castration, Collar, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Dildo Chair, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Office, Office Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slave Jimmy Palmer, Slavery, leash, slave tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dirty Cupid Series but can be read on its own. Tony is the NCIS office slave, at least one of them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony, the Office Slave

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Tony grunted and murmured something like 'my god' as the dick inside his ass thrusted even deeper inside him. The cock felt so huge inside him, and the stretching of his inner walls was painful, but he didn't care, all he cared about was that he was being fucked like a good employee.

He was bent over his desk, naked as the day he was born, with his bosses huge cock (huge like in African American, horse hung huge) embedded in his ass while two ladies who had just exited the elevator peered over and watched the act between boss and slave employee happen. He remembered that at one time he use to chase chicks like those, one of those chicks he might of even fucked at one time, but why he would ever do that was beyond him. His role in life was to serve dicks, not have others serve his own useless dick, especially people of the opposite sex.

The pounding of his ass was intensifying and he closed his eyes and prepared himself. There was a final thrust and he immediately felt his insides being flooded with his boss's warm seed.

With the dirty deed done, Boss pulled himself out and zipped himself up, and then just for fun slapped him hard on the left ass cheek. It stung bad, like super bad, because the previous morning he had been branded like a horse with hot metal on that cheek with the words 'PROPERTY OF NCIS' all in capital letters. He knew he should be proud of being branded with such words, why he wasn't sure, but he couldn't help but be horrified by it though. Yes, it had been his ideal to sell himself into slavery, and yet he wasn't for sure why.

While Boss returned to his desk, Tony sat down at his own desk to begin working on the paper work that was piling up. Just because he was a sex slave for the department, didn't mean he still didn't have to do his job. Though the chair he sat in didn't help matters any. His chair had been special ordered for him, it was specially crafted to look like a regular desk chair, but it also had a large, black, silicone dildo sticking up out of the middle of the seat so that if he ever wished to sit in it, he had to take the long plastic limb all the way up his ass and let it remain while he worked. One benefit was that it helped keep his ass stretched wide open. 

As Tony began trying to catch up on his paper work, he kept getting distracted by the dildo up his ass. Not because he enjoyed it, but because it was uncomfortable. Personally he hated doing anal, even though he was use to it now. He honestly wasn't the biggest fan of having things shoved up his ass, and he wasn't the biggest fan of servicing men's cocks, even though that was his job. Given the choice he would take oral over anal any day of the week, but if it was really up to him he would take neither. 

Tony could complain if he wanted to, there was nothing physically stopping him, but the fear of the consequences, the fear of being a bad slave kept him in line and obedient. He knew things could be so much worse, Palmer was the perfect example of that. Palmer had been the director's personal office slave, until Palmer had did something he wasn't suppose to (Tony still doesn't know what Palmer did) and Palmer was transferred to the male restrooms, where he now spends his days and nights as a toilet. Tony knows he most definitely doesn't want to ever be a toilet.

McGee's phone rang, and after he hung up he called Tony over to his desk. Tony quickly hurried over to McGee, who out of all the guys here he liked the best. But that was because McGee was much gentler and kinder to him than the others, and actually cared about how it felt to Tony when he fucked him.

McGee pulled out a leash and attached it to Tony's collar before getting up and saying the words that would change Tony's slave life forever. "That was Ducky, they're ready down in the morgue to begin your castration"

 

Ez sat on top of Tony's desk and laughed his head off as he watched the face of the former cocky male as the slave learned he was to have his balls chopped off. The slave's eyes got so dang wide that Ez ended up laughing even harder. There's no doubt in Ez's mind that he went the right direction with this male. 

Before Ez took off he took one last good look at the agent called McGee. The guy was actually kind of cute, and while the guy wasn't on his list of men that he was required to mess with, Ez still couldn't help but think that he might have to return in his free time and that McGee fellow a slave also. The guy would look so cute taking a cock up his ass, wouldn't he?


End file.
